


We Won Our Home

by Redamber79



Series: Pathfinder & Engineer [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fuck Tann, Gay, M/M, Misuse of Biotics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: The Archon is dead, and Meridian is home now.  The celebration is in full swing, but that's not where Scott & Gil end up.





	We Won Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing art of jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com. In particular, this one: 
> 
> https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/post/173327966027/we-made-it-first-night-at-port-meridian-or
> 
> very NSFW blog.

The party was in full swing, music blaring, congratulations offered and accepted all around. Scott couldn't count how many times he'd been spun into someone’s arms and kissed. No few women had murmured offers and invitations into his ear, until he felt he was drowning in perfume. He looked about somewhat desperately, hoping for a rescue. Scott lived to party with his friends and crew, but this? This was overwhelming, the crush of bodies, the constant touch swiftly wearing on his nerves.

He'd been in life or death scenarios for the past year; exploring freezing planets or scorching ones, wildlife that tried to kill him, plants that did the same, even water that would melt the flesh from his bones.

He'd faced Initiative rebels, kett, and Roekarr. He'd saved planet after planet, fighting Remnant and fleeing the destructive clouds wiping the vaults clean.

He'd navigated the politics of the initiative, and made allies with the Angara. He'd reclaimed the rebels. He'd reconciled the krogan, helping them gain a voice. He'd out-maneuvered Tann, the sanctimonious little shit.

Surely he could handle a party of well wishers, after defeating the Archon.

A small, feminine hand grabbed his ass, and he jumped. Nope. No, he could not handle it. Scanning about quickly, he spotted a familiar profile, and though it wasn’t his first choice, he excused himself from the crowd of fawning admirers and made his way to where Reyes Vidal lounged against a wall, a tumbler in one hand as he viewed the goings-on with sardonic amusement.

“How many is that, Reyes?” Scott asked, teasing his friend.

Reyes eyed him over his drink, his gaze appreciative. “You know me, Ryder. Never more than three when I'm working,” he purred, his husky voice a balm after the chattering flirtations Scott had received over the last hour.

“This is working?” Scott laughed, leaning against the wall next to Reyes, glad to have his six covered.

Reyes simply winked, and raised his glass for another sip. Scott rolled his eyes with a grin, knowing the Charlatan was nearly always working.

“Not enjoying your fame, Ryder?” Reyes asked slyly, enjoying the Pathfinder's discomfort.

“Ugh, I'd rather fight a fucking Eiroch naked,” Scott spat, his distaste showing clearly.

“Now, there's an image,” Reyes teased, deliberately eyeing Scott from top to bottom and back again. Scott winked at him and elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

“Don't let my sister hear you say that, she'll have your balls in a jar.”

“Surely I can dream, and such ravishing twins… waiting to be ravished?” He grinned as Scott laughed, his goal of setting the young Pathfinder at ease accomplished.

“Sorry, Reyes, I'm all ravished out,” Scott said sarcastically, his eyes flashing with good humour.

“Well, there go my plans for the evening,” came a soft voice from his right, the accent reminiscent of Earth's London. Scott felt a frisson slide down his spine, and turned to face the Tempest's engineer. He distantly heard Reyes' chuckle, but his focus was entirely on the redhead before him, the familiar smirk teasing about his lips. “I've been looking for you Scott, but this place is a zoo.”

Scott's lips curved in a slow smile, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. “A zoo? Are… are you calling me an animal, Gil?” he teased, reaching out to flick an invisible speck of dust from his shoulder, his fingertips lingering just a moment.

Gil's eyes heated, and his voice was low and husky. “Absolutely. I've had proof.” He stepped closer, the warmth of his body reaching out like a caress. “Dance with me, Scott.”

Scott shook his head, eyes wide. “You want me to voluntarily step into that mob? I'm pretty sure my ass is already bruised from all the gropes I've gotten, and you want me to give them free rein on me? Hell no.”

Gil stepped forward, molding their bodies together, his eyes darkening at Scott's quiet gasp. He slid his hands around his lover’s waist, and moved them slowly downward until he was cupping Scott’s ass.

“I'll protect you,” he promised.

**

Gil and Scott danced together for hours. A dozen times, a woman or man would try to cut in with one or the other, but the two men made it clear to all comers that they were inseparable. One drunken man pushed his luck a little too hard, and found himself caught in Scott's biotic stasis field until one of Kandros' security team dragged him off to sober up.

During a slower song, as they slowly swayed in each other's arms, Scott pressed a tender kiss to Gil's temple. “I love you, Gil.”

Gil smirked at him, but his eyes twinkled. “Of course you do, I'm a genius.” Scott shook his head fondly, and pulled Gil closer, resting his forehead against his lover's and closing his eyes, sinking into the moment. “And I love you too,” he heard Gil say softly, and smiled as he brought their lips together gently.

 _SCOTT, DIRECTOR TANN IS ASKING FOR YOU._ SAM's voice broke the moment, and Scott muttered a curse. Gil eyed him curiously, and rolled his eyes when Scott mouthed the salarian's name.

“Thanks for the warning SAM, you know what to do,” he told the AI.

_INDEED. ALL CREW MEMBERS HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED, AND KALLO IS POWERING UP THE TEMPEST._

Gil grinned at the message appearing on his omnitool, and gave Scott a teasing look. “You don't want to talk to Tann? Scott, I'm surprised at you. You always say how much you respect him.”

“Fuck Tann,” Scott retorted with a cheeky grin, and dragged his lover off to the Tempest. They dodged and wove through the crowd, and Scott winked at Reyes as they flew past at a run, who smirked and tapped something into his omnitool.

As Scott and Gil neared the Tempest, Scott grabbed Gil's hand and hauled him off to a maintenance corridor, and they listened as the Tempest took off. Gil grinned, nibbling his way down Scott’s throat, rasping his beard deliberately over the tender skin. Scott moaned softly, and pulled him deeper into the warren of access tunnels. SAM kept them updated, and confirmed that Tann did indeed believe they'd left Meridian.

Scott moved confidently through the passages, never pausing as he navigated the dimly lit corridors. Emergency lighting showed panels and doors, but Scott ignored them all. Gil shook his head, and teased, “Are you sure you know where you're going, Scott?”

“We're fine, I've got a map of the Meridian's access tunnels, and SAM is leading me.” Scott stopped next to a larger panel, and scanned it with his omnitool. Nodding in satisfaction, he popped it open and hacked quickly into the system. A seamless door opened next to the panel, and he pulled Gil into the dark, sealing the access behind them. Scott tapped a command into his omnitool, and a dim light appeared. Gil looked about, snorting with laughter.

“Scott, why are we in a closet?” he asked, grinning ear to ear.

“You think these ships didn't have access passages everywhere?” Scott laughed, and shoved the door open.

It was Scott's own room on the Hyperion, but transformed. No longer sterile and stark white, the room had been softened with textiles. Gil recognised some patterns as coming from the Milky Way, others as Angaran. It was welcoming and warm, and the lighting gentled.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Scott?” Gil teased softly, but his eyes were warm and affectionate.

“I absolutely am,” Scott replied, leaning in for a soft kiss. He stroked a hand down Gil's jaw, feeling the familiar scrape of his beard, and slid the other around to tease up and down his spine. Gil shivered at the contact, and pulled Scott closer, teasing Scott’s lips open with his tongue. Scott moaned softly, and the kiss quickly turned passionate. Scott broke the kiss on a gasp. “SAM? Privacy mode, please.”

 _UNDERSTOOD, PATHFINDER,_ came the familiar synthetic voice.

“Is this room soundproof?” Gil teased, sucking a mark onto Scott's neck, smirking as the Pathfinder groaned. “Because SAM is next door, and I think he'll hear us anyway.”

“Yeah, that's… _ahh!_ ” he broke off with a cry as Gil rocked his hips forward, the firm length of his arousal sliding along Scott’s. He grasped Gil's hips and pulled him close, grinding against him. “Mmm… _Gil!_  The room is soundproof, but SAM is still part of me. I just had him turn off the active monitoring. We don't need him in my head right now…” Scott pulled back and slid out of his leather jacket, catching it with one hand and tossing it onto the couch. His shirt followed, and he bent to remove his boots.

Gil watched him with a heated gaze for a moment, then stripped out of his own shirt. He moved past Scott to sit on the edge of the bed, and pulled off his own boots, enjoying the view of Scott's ass before him. The Pathfinder's boots were apparently giving him grief, taking an inordinate amount of wriggling to…

“You are an awful tease!” Gil announced, reaching over to slap Scott's ass, raising an eyebrow at the moan his lover let slip. “Scott?” he said softly, moving to stand behind him lover, sliding his hands over his hips and pulling his ass back against his arousal. Scott cried out, nearly losing his balance, and Gil hauled him back, pulling a deep groan from his own throat as his cock slid along the cleft of Scott's ass. Scott shifted and planted his hands flat on the ground, and nudged back against Gil. “Oh, _shit_ , Scott…”

“ _Gil_ …” Scott breathed. “Oh please…”

Gil grinned, cocky and smug, as he let go and moved back to the bed, eyeing the curve of Scott's ass, the smooth arch of his back. Scott looked back at him, still bent over, and positively growled.

“Now who's the fucking tease?” he asked softly, his tone so very gentle that Gil almost heard a threat behind it. Knowing his lover, he simply smirked. Scott finished pulling off his boots, and popped the top button of his pants as he turned. He watched in satisfaction as Gil's eyes dropped to the trail of hair disappearing below the waist of his pants, and shifted just so, letting the pants drop to hang on his hipbones. Gil licked his lips almost nervously, the tension between them winding him higher as he let his eyes rove over his lover.

Scott stalked forward, his movements graceful and predatory. Gil had seen his lover move with such deadly intent on the battlefield, but never in the bedroom. His breath caught, and Scott watched intently as Gil's pupils blew wide. Gil slowly edged backwards on the mattress, and Scott followed, crawling over him like a giant cat, his broad shoulders blocking the view of the room. Gil stroked a hand down Scott's chest, enjoying the play of muscles under his fingers. He came to a stop at the waist of his pants, toying with the fly. Scott’s eyes drifted shut a moment, and when they opened again, they glittered with his biotic strength.

“Scott, are you alright?” Gil asked softly, running his hand lightly through Scott's hair. Scott leaned into the touch, and took a steadying breath.

“I want you, Gil. So badly. But…” He hesitated, and Gil sat up slowly, pushing his lover back on his haunches.

“Communication and honesty, right?” Gil reminded in his lilting drawl. “What is it?”

“I need you to take control tonight Gil. _I_ need to let go, but… I'm afraid I might hurt you. For so long, I've had to be in charge of everything. I don't want that tonight.”

“What're you saying, Scott? You want me to tie you up before I ride you off into the sunset?” Gil teased, alluding to Scott's fascination with twentieth century spaghetti westerns.

“No,” Scott grinned, leaning down to nibble on Gil's earlobe, drawing a sigh from him. “Tonight I want you to fuck me,” he murmured, his voice low and husky. He felt a shudder ripple through Gil's frame, and smirked as Gil's hands gripped his hips in an almost painful clench. “I know we've never done that, but if you're willing…” and he trailed off, chuckling darkly as Gil's hips bucked up against him of their own volition. “Should I take that as a yes?” he teased, then laughed out loud as Gil flipped him onto his back, and started kissing his way down his chest.

His laughter fell away with a sharp gasp as Gil flicked his tongue over a sensitive nipple, then sucked on it briefly before moving across his chest in a trail of wet kisses to tongue at the other. When he'd teased it to a peak, he deliberately rubbed his beard across the sensitive nub, pulling a moan from Scott at the sting.

Gil slowly made his way lower, and glanced up at his lover from under hooded lashes, watching his reaction as Gil swirled his tongue around the divot of his navel. When Gil nipped sharply at one hipbone, Scott moaned his name and shifted his hips restlessly, seeking friction for his aching cock. He felt Gil smirk against his hip, and muttered softly about teases. Gil chuckled softly, and moved to open Scott's fly with his teeth. He grabbed the zipper pull lightly, and dragged it down, making sure to look up to meet Scott's eyes.

Scott was panting and trembling beneath him, his eyes wild as he watched his lover. “Gil, we can play later, I promise. Right now, I need you inside me.”

Gil leaned on one elbow, and toyed with Scott's pants as he looked down at him. “You know that'll take a bit, right? We can't go straight to it, I need to prep you first.”

Scott smirked. “Not as much as you might think. I may have been practicing a bit. And thanks to SAM, my body is very… shall we say adaptable?” He raised an eyebrow, daring Gil to argue. Gil simply grinned, and tucked his fingers under Scott's waistband, and stripped him of his pants and boxers in one motion.

Gil eyed Scott's length hungrily, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to the tip as he shed the rest of his clothing. “Lube? _You_ might have SAM to heal you, but I don't. I'm not going in dry!”

Scott chuckled warmly, and passed Gil the tube from his bedside table. “That might take more endorphins for me than even SAM could generate at speed, so lube it is,” he joked.

Gil crawled up to kiss his lover softly, slowly. He flicked his tongue lightly against the seam of Scott’s mouth, silently begging admittance. Scott opened for him, and Gil teased and tormented him until he was whimpering, desperate for more. Still Gil kept the kiss feather-light and gentle, his fingertips ghosting over Scott's chest while he wound his lover tighter. Scott lay trembling, his biotics glinting on his skin, in the hollows and shadows of his body. Gil saw his hand clenching in the sheet, little blue flashes escaping to throw shadows through the room.

He swept down and captured Scott's mouth in a searing, possessive kiss, thrusting his tongue into Scott's mouth to fence with his, then sucking it back into his mouth. Scott shuddered against him, his hands roving over Gil's back, lighting tiny sparks along his skin. Gil moved to lay open mouthed kissed down his neck, and Scott’s head flew back on a moan. Gil moved over his lover, fisting his hand in his hair to tug his head back, further exposing his throat. Scott thrust up against him, and Gil rode the wave of his body, grinding their cocks together as he kissed and sucked his way back up the column of Scott's throat. He flicked his tongue over Scott's earlobe, and encouraged by the low whimper it provoked, he sucked his earlobe lightly, groaning as Scott's length drove against his again. The pale blue flare of biotics set his skin to tingling, and he gasped Scott's name.

“Gil, please…” Scott pleaded, his eyes dazed as he stared up at his lover. “I need…”

Any other night, Gil would have teased his lover, but tonight, their first night on Meridian, he simply gave him a tender kiss and crawled down the bed. He laid a tender kiss on the jut of one hip, trailing down the muscular thigh. He hooked Scott's legs over his shoulders, and nuzzled lightly at the tender skin at the inside of his thighs, his beard prickling. He chuckled darkly when Scott writhed at the contact, and lay his palm firmly on his pelvis, pinning him. He flicked his tongue over the heavy sac before him, then pressed a firm kiss to the delicate skin just behind. Scott shouted his name, nearly bucking him off, but Gil simply slid lower, and flicked his tongue against the puckered entrance. A blue flare of light burst from Scott's body in a ring around him, washing over Gil's body. He shivered at the touch, and swept his tongue firmly against Scott's hole.

He teased and sucked, flicking his tongue around the muscle until it loosened, then speared his tongue into Scott's heat, moaning at the tight clench. He popped the cap off the lube, and coated several fingers. Drawing back slightly, he pressed the tip of one callused finger against Scott’s entrance, and groaned in approval as it slid easily into his body. He teased back and forth, enjoying the shuddering of his lover under his hands.

“Scott, are you ready for m-“

“Yes! Gil, more, please!” he begged.

Gil smirked, and pressed a second finger into Scott's opening, sliding in and out of his lover's body, reveling in the sounds Scott made. He added a third finger, and though Scott hissed slightly, he was soon begging for more. Gil carefully scissored his fingers, stretching Scott slowly, then crooked a finger lightly, rubbing at the bundle of nerves in his lover's body.

“Oh, _fuck!_ GIL!” Scott cried out, another blast of blue energy flaring through the room. “Gil, I'm ready, please, fuck me!”

Gil drew a deep breath, steadying himself. It had been a long time since he'd topped, and he wanted to last. He slicked his shaft, smirking as Scott groaned, watching him. He slowed his hand, twisting it down his cock, then dragging it upward, palming over the head with a groan.

“For fuck's sake Gil, would you get over here?!” Scott complained, but he licked his lips as he watched Gil stroke himself, and Gil chuckled.

“Impatient, are we?” he teased, lining up with Scott's entrance. Scott made as though to respond, but Gil rolled his hips, pressing against the tight ring of muscle, and Scott's head went back on a low moan. Scott canted his hips, and Gil grabbed a pillow, wedging it under his lover to tilt him further. He pressed forward again, and the head slipped past the clenching ring, pulling a low _“fuuuuuck”_ from Gil. He dropped his head to Scott's shoulder, and slowly pushed forward, sinking inch by inch into Scott's heat.

“Gil!” Scott moaned, his body trembling at the welcome intrusion. Gil was thick, and Scott's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of his body giving way. Gil paused, shifting his hips, then gave a shallow thrust. “ _GIL!_ Oh, fuck, Gil, right there, baby, _please!_ ”

Gil slowed his thrusts, taking his time to draw out every whimper and moan from his lover. Scott clutched at him, his hands roving over Gil's back, sparking and flaring with biotic energy. He sent a deliberate pulse down Gil's spine, causing him to lose his rhythm, slamming into Scott to the root. Both men cried out, and Gil hooked Scott's legs over his thighs, rocking into him again. Gil dropped his head to the curve of Scott’s neck, rolling his hips with each thrust. Scott met each thrust with one of his own, stroking a hand over the nape of Gil's neck as they moved together.

“Scott, you feel so fucking good, you're so tight!” Gil moaned, sliding a hand between their bodies to grasp Scott's cock, feeling it throb as he continued to thrust into his lover.

“Gil, baby, that's it… give it to me, fill me up, fuck me!” Gil's hips stuttered as Scott's demands and pleading washed over him, and he moved to his knees, pulling Scott up to rest on his thighs, only his shoulders and head still on the mattress. He braced his hands on Scott's hips, the callused fingertips rough, and pounded into him. “Oh shit, Gil, harder, _fuckpleaseYES!_ ”

“Scott, fuck… I'm not gonna last, baby.” He pistoned his hips into Scott, and wrapped one hand around Scott's cock, slicking his palm over the head, and stroking down with a twist. He made a fist around Scott's length, each thrust driving it through, and Scott cried out at the squeeze.

“Gil… _oh fuck_ … Gil, close your eyes, baby! I'm… _nng!_ I'm…”

“That's it, Scott,” Gil breathed, shutting his eyes tightly against the impending flash of biotics. “Mmmm… let me hear you. _Fuck!_ Come on, let the whole ship hear you!”

Scott's body lit up, the flare of biotics blasting out from him in a ring that lit the room in azure light, the pulse nailing Gil at the base of his spine at he thrust again and again.

“ _GIL!!_ ” Scott screamed his lover's name. His back bowed, and he came hard, his seed hitting both their chests in a hot spray. His body clenched hard around Gil's cock, dragging him over the edge.

“Oh fuck, _Scott!_ ” Gil shouted, emptying himself deep inside his lover, who moaned at the scalding wetness. Gil collapsed onto his forearms, heedless of the mess, and kissed Scott passionately. “Scott, I love you…”

“I love you, too, Gil,” Scott panted in reply. “We did it, baby. We found our home!”

Gil slid slowly out of his lover, smirking as Scott groaned at the loss. He stretched out next to him, laying his head on his chest. “No, we _won_ our home.”

They lay comfortably entwined, their sweat drying on their skin as their bodies cooled from their passion. Gil shifted, and grimaced as the crust shifted and crackled on his chest. Scott chuckled, stroking a gentle hand down Gil's back.

“Shower?” he offered.

Gil smirked at him. “That depends. Think you can keep your hands to yourself this time?” he teased, sitting up and stretching.

Scott watched the play of light over the tawny skin, and laughed. “Absolutely not!”

Gil got to his feet, wobbling on shaky legs, and turned back to offer Scott a hand.

  
“Promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and typed on my phone. Please let me know if you see any glaring errors.


End file.
